<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【忘羡】恍若隔世 by JSP666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647445">【忘羡】恍若隔世</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSP666/pseuds/JSP666'>JSP666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSP666/pseuds/JSP666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>双向穿越，老婴抓小叽，R 1w3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【忘羡】恍若隔世</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>双向穿越，老婴抓小叽，R 1w3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>魏无羡再一睁眼的时候就看到了少年时期的蓝忘机，想着既然回来了，好久不见脸红的含光君，便想要抓住机会逗逗面前还会脸红的少年，三五句话就让蓝忘机拔剑相向了。</p><p>“蓝湛，拔这把剑没意思。”魏无羡的眼神在对面少年的脐下三寸处打转。</p><p>“胡说八道！”蓝忘机似是忽的明了人意思，耳根处开始发热，下意识后退了小半步。</p><p>“你含光君的剑法呢，我领教过，与传言中一般无二，便甚为无趣。”魏无羡见他后退觉得有趣便紧跟上一大步,几乎贴着蓝忘机的鼻子。<br/>
“——但你下头这处的剑法却委实精妙，叫人欲罢不能啊”</p><p>蓝忘机见魏无羡凑得更近，修长的手指警惕的握紧剑柄，闻言更是觉得羞耻，脚往后撤了些许想要离开。</p><p>魏无羡见蓝忘机想要跑，就眼疾手快拽住蓝忘机宽大的白色衣袖，欺身过去在他唇上飞快一吻。</p><p>“蓝湛，我甜吗？”</p><p>蓝忘机还未反应过来，只觉得唇间一热，少年猛的睁大眼睛，回过神来甩开魏无羡的手，猛的退了一步，剑已经拔出半截，整个耳朵都被烧的通红。</p><p>蓝忘机深吸口气转身，这等荒唐之事也不想做理论，往前迈开步子，一时有些不知所措的少年只想着找个理由迅速离开才好。</p><p>“我乏了，回去休息。”</p><p>“诶诶诶，蓝湛，等等我。”</p><p>魏无羡赶紧小跑着追上他，依旧笑嘻嘻地跟了一路，直跟到他卧室门口也丝毫没有要离开的意思。</p><p>蓝忘机站在静室门口，侧头见魏无羡仍是紧追不舍，心下有些紧张的侧头问他。<br/>
“你若有意和我对着干，我们打过——！”</p><p> </p><p>“哎，我说蓝湛啊，你是不是眼神不太好。你看看我这个样子，要是当真去了书院,不得被人当作妖魔鬼怪关起来?”</p><p>魏无羡就抄着手站在台阶下与蓝忘机对视，抬手点点自己脸。</p><p>“虽然我脸嫩看不太出年纪，但是，这像是十六岁的模样吗?”</p><p>蓝忘机见他不再动手动脚才听他说话，方才察觉便出的异样，又顺着他的话打量一番，棱角分明许多却仍是好看，可对方确实是魏婴无误，又回想起一开始人不知羞耻的词句，判断着此人是不是来自别处，又不知如何去问，就张口问。</p><p>“你是，魏婴?”</p><p>“我当然是魏婴，却不是你现在认识的那个魏婴。”</p><p>魏无羡心里正乐，用手指挠了挠鼻尖，眼珠子转了几圈，目光黏在他身上仔仔细细打量，颇为幽怨地叹了口气。</p><p>“约摸着是之前所实验的阵法的缘故，叫我与此处的魏婴交换了位置。对着如此飞来之祸，咱们做了十年的夫妻,我不来这儿找你还能去找谁?”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机站在那处略带迟疑的听人解释，而所有的神态细节和小动作的确和魏婴无差，他从始至终也并未感觉到危险感，如若没有解释，对方带来的感觉就能直接认定他便是魏婴。</p><p>蓝忘机看他年长几分，又听人荒唐的后半句，忽然觉得又恼又羞，说到一半就顿住不敢言。</p><p>“你是来自未来的魏婴?我怎会与你..”</p><p>“怎会与我是夫妻?日后你想不到的事情可也多了去呢，这件反不是最稀奇的。”</p><p>青年大大咧咧的扯开衣领，露出锁骨处青红交叠的吻痕牙印给蓝忘机看，有些一看便知道是不久前刚刚弄上去的，情况还颇为激烈，还不忘一边说着。</p><p>“我腰上还有你掐出来的印子，你若怀疑，我自可以脱了叫你亲自比比看。”</p><p>蓝忘机眼瞅着他将衣服解开，那些不可思议的情欲印记露出来，一瞬间将那些痕迹看得清二楚，十六岁的少年本就从未见过这些，又听魏无羡说是未来的自己给人留下的，只觉得喉咙处有些干涩，先是一怔，而后不知所措的别开脑袋看向别处，脸颊烧的通红。<br/>
“不，不用了。”</p><p>“蓝湛，你脸红透了哦。”</p><p>魏无羡趁机又上前几步站于台阶上，青年真的许久没见过蓝忘机如此表情了，怀念之余更是多了几分戏谑心理。</p><p>魏无羡故意多让他看了会才慢条斯理拢起衣襟，拍拍理好的衣袍，却不顾如今两人巨大的年龄差，仍习以为常理所当然地捉住他袖角，声音放的很软：<br/>
“蓝二公子，一日夫妻百日恩，百日夫妻比海深，在我跟这个时候的魏婴换回来之前，你可不能不管我啊。”</p><p>蓝忘机看着情况如此，所有都能解释的通了，但也没空去想未来之事。被他扯住衣袖时先是一顿，还是不自然的握住他的手腕想要推开。<br/>
“你且回..魏婴的住处安顿下来?”</p><p>“蓝湛你简直是根木头!我现在这样子给人看到了，要怎么解释?时空穿越之言你听了信，旁人也可以不信，万一他们将我当成邪魔外道捉起来打杀了呢?”<br/>
魏无羡故意做出一脸惶恐模样，又近了半步拉住他手。</p><p>“你得管我，你说过日后不会弃我不顾的。”</p><p>“...那我便替你向叔父请假，不要出来走动。”<br/>
蓝忘机本是不知如何面对未来之人的，况且是将来要与自己礼成之人，但是此刻仔细想来安排不妥，哪能顾上这些，当下保证魏婴安全要紧。</p><p>蓝忘机是第一次被人拉住手掌，立刻往后欲抽回，中途又停下任由魏无羡拽了，心里想着那毕竟他是未来那个自己不肯舍弃之人，停了半天才犹豫着回答了。“然后...留在静室。”</p><p>“蓝湛啊，我说你这个人真.....。”</p><p>魏无羡其实心里早明白蓝忘机不可能拒绝自己，但见着少年仍稚嫩的脸上露出郑重神情，不需要问便知道他到底在想些什么。</p><p>魏无羡心里头瞬间软得一塌糊涂，松开少年的手改为挽住手臂，习惯性将上身压上去，抱着晃了晃。</p><p>“好！我不会让你为难，就在静室里面乖乖待着。”</p><p>蓝忘机身体突然僵住但是还是任了，只觉得得心跳快了几分。</p><p>蓝忘机推开门等人进来后将门关好，挽着袖子将屋内的烛灯一一点燃，屋内亮堂起来却不知道该做什么，于是屈膝跪坐在案前拿了上午的书准备翻。</p><p>“等明日我便去藏书阁帮你找回去的方法。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是在你家藏书阁里头翻到的孤本，想来应该是禁书室卯字柜上的，具体哪里却是记不清楚了。”</p><p>魏无羡看蓝忘机的静室里摆设十几年如一日，进去后便轻车熟路摸出他柜子里珍藏茶叶,丢进茶壶里随便泡着，捧着杯子窝到蓝忘机身边贴着，一口口嘬里头的茶。</p><p>蓝忘机突然感觉身侧有了些重量，突然间如此亲密让少年有些不知所措，也没空思索如何取得叔父同意进入禁书室了，更没心思去看书里内容，实在有些尴尬，耳朵也烫的厉害，身子往一侧挪了挪试图拉开距离。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我扰着你看书了?”</p><p>可是魏无羡早习惯了如此相处，身子随着蓝忘机挪动往同一边倒去，整个人一副没骨头的模样，偏要黏在他身上。</p><p>魏无羡抬眼见着蓝忘机通红的耳朵，心里头像是被钩子一下下撩拨着般，将之前打定主意不欺负这孩子的念头扔去了天边.</p><p>“蓝——湛——书有我好看么?嗯?”</p><p>魏无羡一把抽掉蓝忘机手里书卷塞进自己衣襟，双手撑住蓝忘机的膝盖，凑过去动下往上眨巴眼睛看他。</p><p>蓝忘机本想去夺，却眼睁睁看着魏无羡将书塞进了衣襟中，感觉太羞耻又不敢去拿。岂能招架住面前人一个劲往身前凑，身子往后仰着尽力拉开距离，最后只能用手撑住地面，膝盖被人撑住此刻又不好站起身来，手掌按住对方的肩膀推着。</p><p>“魏婴，你不知羞耻！”<br/>
“再过个七八年，你就知道这不知羞耻的好处了。”</p><p>魏无羡看着蓝忘机明显是慌了，但是蓝忘机手上力道还没平时一半大，并不理会这推却的姿势，顺势往前凑逼着他一直后仰，直至撑不住，身子一歪带着他在地板上滚做一团。</p><p>魏无羡手臂趁机圈住蓝忘机脖子,再次结结实实吻上去。这回可不管蓝忘机是否拒绝，舌尖抵入唇缝，直接撬开齿关舔了进去。</p><p>蓝忘机还未回神就被他拉扯着翻身，此刻已经压在魏无羡身上，除去刚刚那飞快一吻，还是第一次与人唇齿相接。</p><p>蓝忘机手肘用力想要起身挣脱，可方才的茶香也开始蔓延，更有一种说不上的酥麻感传至全身，竟然有一刻不想动了。</p><p>主动权在魏无羡身上，但少年没忍住也学着魏无羡的动作主动去纠缠一次。</p><p>蓝忘机好像突然间猛地回神意识到在做什么，支起身子喘了口气。</p><p>“..我怎会，我不该。”</p><p>“蓝湛。蓝湛..来，看着我。”魏无羡压低声音唤他名字，青年的手臂仍然牢牢箍着少年的颈子，其实只要蓝忘机想挣开，魏无羡是束缚不住的，可魏无羡却半点放他离开的念头也没有。</p><p>魏无羡想着与他的缘分始于少时，之后颠沛多年,历经生死方得正果，若说这其中当真毫无遗憾，那自然是假的。如今再见着少年时的恋人，心中感慨不必提，也是带了几分了却遗憾的意思,自是说什么也不会放过他。</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机就这样听着人低低唤着自己的名字却没有直接挣脱开，而是愣在原处看着人眼睛，蓝忘机看着魏无羡似是在想什么，许是自己不曾经历不曾知道的未来。</p><p>蓝忘机的脖子被人执着的搂着，丝毫没有放开的意思，蓝忘机低头看魏无羡的神情似乎不是有意看自己生气。</p><p>魏无羡不等他气喘匀双唇便又覆上去，软舌滑进他口中舔弄上颚，双腿分开,挺腰贴着他胯间扭摆磨蹭。</p><p>蓝忘机愣神期间又被人拉了去，此刻口中满是对方的味道，这触感也实在是舒服，不知不觉竟然有些沉醉进去。</p><p>蓝忘机后来感觉腰侧被人夹紧了些，陌生的感觉从他的磨蹭中传来，小腹处突然一紧似是起了反应，瞬间清醒支起身子直接离开人嘴唇，挣脱开他手臂坐到一侧深深吸气。</p><p>“我警告你，莫要再这样，即便是将来....也不行。”</p><p>“莫要再哪样?”<br/>
魏无羡仰面躺在地上，颇有兴味地偏头看着蓝忘机脸上青红交杂的神色，舌尖探出因接吻变得湿漉漉的唇辦，沿着刚刚碰触到的地方细细舔舐。</p><p>伸手抽开腰带，层叠衣衫沿身体滑落身侧，白皙皮肤上未消的痕迹遍布全身，两边腰上确如之前所说，各嵌着半枚青紫手印。</p><p>蓝忘机目光躲闪不敢去看，可躲闪中还是几次看到对方那柔软湿润的唇瓣，烛光打在人衣衫半褪的身体上。好看之余是那些触目惊心的情欲痕迹，也为魏无羡所说这些都是由自己留下的而羞耻。</p><p>蓝忘机突然此时恨极了眼力好，一一扫而过都能将那些痕迹看得一清二楚,不知所措间抬起宽大的衣袖挡在面前干脆不去看。</p><p>魏无羡翻身转为俯趴，将下巴搁在蓝忘机大腿上,脸正对着那处已经有了反应的地方，低哑笑声中带着几丝诱人鼻音。魏无羡想了想之前香炉进去蓝忘机少年时的梦里，知道眼前少年已经做过藏书阁那荒唐的春梦了，可以挑着羞耻的说。</p><p>“蓝湛啊..我可没让你在藏书阁里用抹额绑了我，也没让你在那处狠狠地上了我，把我弄到哭，这可都是你自己心里头想的，怎么能怪到我这儿来?”</p><p>蓝忘机微微放下手臂露出眼睛就看见他正盯着自己胯下那处。正差异魏无羡如何得知的，但又顾不上去问，此刻只觉得耳根处烧的难受，身下那处反应更为强烈。<br/>
“.....胡言乱语，我没有。”</p><p>“饮食男女，人之大欲,哪里有羞耻之说。蓝湛，修道者得窥本心方为通透，你想要我便是本心，倘若一味压制拒绝，入了执生了障可怎生是好?”</p><p>魏无羡这一张嘴自是厉害，低俗糜音能说，法门道理也能讲，一番循循善诱下来，这般事情竟也能被说得霁月风光，仿佛今儿这场觉不睡便是什么天大的损失似的。</p><p>少年感觉下身逐渐涨的难受，只是皱着眉毛听他说完，不管他说的是否有理只是推着拒绝，仍然是尽量别过头去不去看他。</p><p>魏无羡知道蓝忘机这模样定是心中有所动摇,直接伸手便去抽他腰带。</p><p>日后不知道做了多少次，魏无羡闭着眼睛都知道那些难解的结扣束带怎么扯方便。待腰带落地，手掌便游鱼般钻进了进去，贴着他小腹抚弄一阵，隔着里裤握住那勃起之处。</p><p>此时蓝忘机不知道他手掌的冷热只觉一寸寸火被人点燃，感觉到身下那物被他握住,蓝忘机瞬间陌生的股酥麻感传遍全身，但也实在是舒服，少年平时有些反应也是打坐静心压制，第一次被人这般撩拨，此刻实在是有些招架不住了。</p><p>“蓝二哥哥，难受的话，魏婴帮你呀?”</p><p>蓝忘机听着年长者唤着自己哥哥,心下猛地一软，可还是觉得羞耻难当，手掌握住他的手腕，顿了会却迟疑着没有拿开，额角突突跳着，开口时才知嗓子竟然有些哑了。</p><p>“....你松开。”</p><p>“松开?不可能的，我这辈子都不可能再松开....无论是哪一个。”</p><p>“...魏婴。”<br/>
闻言心头一紧低低念了人名字，本无意窥探，机缘巧合下却得知自己的未来，月下相遇打碎那坛酒许是命定，曾有那么荒唐羞耻的梦也许是心之所向，只是此时的自己不知，从他言得知对自己情谊至此，暂时忘却身上欲火，微微愣住着看着他。</p><p>魏无羡知道以蓝忘机平日里的力气来看这时候的推搡与欲拒还迎毫无区别，低头亲了口想要阻挡自己却没怎么用力的手，湿软舌头在关节处轻舔而过。</p><p>“乖，放开，交给我就... .会很舒服的，蓝湛，信我?”</p><p>魏无羡嗓音里带着诱哄意味，趁他犹疑之时一把扯开裤腰，那根与他年纪不符、尺寸可观的性器瞬间弹了出来，上头青筋虬布，铃口渗出清液,显然已经动了十分情欲。</p><p>魏无羡抬头用戏谑目光看了看他，低头张口包裹住冠头位置，缓缓将整根东西往下吞咽，舌面贴紧粗长柱身上下滑动。</p><p>蓝忘机此刻再听着他说话就像是受到蛊惑一般，停留在魏无羡肩膀上的手没有去扳开，迟疑的看着他要做什么。</p><p>直到身下那处被人含住，湿热感环绕着带来细细密密的快感，扶在人肩膀上的手突然加大力度，神色有些慌乱，第一次见这样的场面，羞耻之余却有些担心的看着他。</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>其实魏无羡忘记了十六年后第一次同蓝湛在草地上将身心交予对方时，同蓝忘机宽衣解带身躯交缠，他低头第一次含住蓝忘机的性器，蓝忘机也是这般担忧的推拒着魏无羡说了句“不要。”</p><p>魏无羡觉得平日里在情事中叫不要的那个总是自己，这次听到蓝忘机脱口而出这两个字，得意之情溢于言表，若是屁股后面能长尾巴，怕是这会早就翘得老高以示开心。</p><p>蓝忘机被身下前所未有的快感勾的指尖微微一顿，无声的攥紧了袖子。呼吸越来越重，眼睁睁看着那嫣红的唇舌卖力吞吐，还有连绵不断的快感和细微的水声，此刻几乎忘却置身于何处，从便小静心克制，哪能想过自己竟然能沉沦在如此淫乱的场景中。</p><p>魏无羡吞咽得更加卖力，蓝忘机那根东西本就生得可观，若在日后，也只能勉强含大半进去，这会却能勉强吞到根部。硕大冠头直直戳入喉咙口，呜的一声红了眼眶，窄小腔口蠕动包裹住那处挤压，直待喘不上气才向上抽离稍缓。如此反复几次，口中那根东西已经坚硬如铁，这才撤离开来，转而以手扶稳整根肉棒，侧头用舌面自下而上舔舐柱身，间或双唇轻吮，似是享用什么珍馐般，弄出啧啧水声。再开口时嗓音低哑，带了十足的黏腻情欲,语气中颇有些撒娇的意思。</p><p>“蓝湛，我舔这么久了，你就射给我嘛.... .?”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机借着烛光看清了人眼角处泛红还带些水光，唇瓣磨得红肿，淫乱不堪竟实实在在被人勾住。自己一身穿戴整齐完好，看人衣襟敞开还像哭过一般，还听了他的话，刺激的心底一沉，在剩下的几分抚弄下竟然交代出来。</p><p>魏无羡还没来得及撤开就被浓精液体喷了满脸，白色浊液顺着脸庞缓缓下滚，连睫毛上都沾了些许。</p><p>魏无羡气息不稳地抬起头，脸颊与唇瓣上的红色与白色对比鲜明，更显得场面淫糜不堪。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，好浓.... .蓝湛啊，这莫不是你第一次?”</p><p>魏无羡伸手抹去脸上多余精液，不知有意还是无意，随手擦在自己赤裸胸膛上，留在唇角的则直接以舌尖舔去，冲着刚刚发泄过仍有些迷茫的少年笑了起来。于是魏无羡贴身过去，拉着他手臂环上自己腰肢，长裤半褪下露出里面包裹的圆润臀部，两瓣臀肉间粉色穴口已经有了湿意，在灯下泛着湿漉漉的光泽。扭着腰去蹭他那处刚发泄过的地方，手上动作不停,将他身上衣服扯开大半，紧紧搂过去肌肤相贴。</p><p>蓝忘机感觉到发泄过的余韵才刚刚过去，此番淫糜场面之前哪曾见过，才平静下来的浴火竟然又在下腹点燃，身下那处被人磨安人磨蹭了几下后居然又挺硬起来。尽管之前曾梦到书阁荒唐之事，晨起有些情欲反应也是打坐压制下去后，专攻课业也无心理会情欲之事。此刻还想努力克制着自己。</p><p>魏无羡则鼻音越发浓重，面上也是一副春情荡漾的模样，尾音上扬，不住去勾蓝忘机心弦。<br/>
“蓝二哥哥，我想要你，跟我做好不好?”</p><p>蓝忘机听着人请求，此时情欲所至，又念及将来要成为夫妻，心中松动了半分。魏无羡的声音着实紧紧勾着心里，最终实在招架不住，一只手掌扶住他的后脑勺，紧人腰背猛的下压，扯下对方的裤子，手指抹了自己性器残留着的精液，在人穴口按摩了几下探入一根手指，曾在书中阅读过只言片语，旧梦也是朦胧记不清楚，不得章法扩张的动作也不敢太大。</p><p>“你快点，唔，不用担心,我里头早就是你的样子了。”<br/>
魏无羡知道蓝湛这人素来认死理，当初戏谑多过认真的“天天”之言，这几几年间当真被他奉作，每天胡天胡地一番,竟也从未觉得腻歪。身子早被开发得敏感异常。</p><p>魏无羡之前帮蓝忘机舔的时候身体就起了反应，内里阵阵紧缩着，这时被手指狠狠插入.只觉得空虚想被捣弄一番。只一根手指自然是杯水车薪，难耐喘息着，一手伸到后头并起两根指头直接戳进去，引着蓝忘机的那根在体翻搅扩张。</p><p>“蓝湛..这里面最舒服，你摸一摸..”</p><p>魏无羡带着蓝忘机的指腹压在最为敏感位置,腰立时颤了几下，臀肉抬得更高，贪吃内壁裹上去吮吸。</p><p>初尝情欲体验到此番场景少年已经是羞耻不堪，又哪里听过这样的话，况且是眼睛对眼睛说，着手指被人带到前所未有的深度，看到他动情的反应，看着漂亮的模样有些愣神，手指被他下边的嘴咬得紧了些，才觉出自己的性器早已挺起，额角突突跳动一刻都忍不了。</p><p>蓝忘机忍无可忍，眼底一沉，连带着对方的手指一并拔出，低头顺着他身上原有的痕迹，没有啃咬而是轻轻吻过，心底一沉将阴茎抵在人穴口出慢慢推进，可过程却意外的不太难。</p><p>蓝忘机学着魏无羡刚刚的动作，将舌尖探入魏无羡的口中，去和他的舌头纠缠，魏无羡的双手松松挂在蓝忘机脖子上，仰着头迎接亲吻。 </p><p>最初的少年的唇舌间还带着些许生涩，但很快就变得熟练起来，魏无羡舌根被拉扯得酸软不堪，偏偏蓝忘机一息极长，直到魏无羡肺中空气尽数被榨干也没被放开。 </p><p>魏无羡吃惯了含光君那根阴茎的后穴吞年轻的这根自然也没什么困难，空虚了许久的地方被填得满满当当，湿热肠肉欢呼着一拥而上，绞紧那根能带来无上欢愉的肉棒讨好般吸吮。 </p><p>蓝忘机寻魏无羡刚刚引着自己手去寻找的那个点，仔细听着人反应，魏无羡被大龟头碾过敏感处，整个人一阵哆嗦，后穴不停收紧，随后便是迎来连绵不断的冲撞。</p><p>蓝忘机找的位置极准，没几下就把魏无羡操得双腿发软，酸涩快感沿腰椎直蹿而上，鼻子换气已经不足以支持呼吸，窒息感不停冲击大脑，脸颊两片潮红色愈发艳丽，瞳孔亦慢慢失了焦距。 </p><p>“...嗯啊..蓝湛，放开..”</p><p>蓝忘机听着魏无羡的呜咽请求才离开人嘴唇，看到恍惚的神情和脸颊上漂亮的红色，加上阴茎被人一阵阵绞紧，紧接着占有欲和施虐欲腾升。</p><p>蓝忘机双手握住对方的腰侧，手掌正好覆盖了本就留有的印记上，找准角度方便性器进出，却恰好能进到最深。虽然没有什么技巧可言，记住的人敏感点的位置就是一顿横冲直撞，一刻不肯停歇。</p><p>果然，无论是哪个时期的蓝忘机，在身体上都是与魏无羡无比契合的，那些残留的印记则是少年最好的教材，让他能无师自通地找到最容易掌控的姿势和深度。</p><p>那根略向上弯的阴茎每次都恰好顶在魏无羡最敏感的点上，再破开湿软肠肉往深处侵犯，魏无羡感觉舒爽得眼前发白，臀部越翘越高，前胸倒在蓝忘机的怀里，伸出双手掰开臀瓣好让少年进出得更为方便。</p><p>“蓝湛...哈啊.....你轻点，吃不下...呜，不要...好大”</p><p>蓝忘机欲望真正上来后才知道人脖颈处的痕迹为为何会出现，吻了几下之后开始伸出牙齿，轻轻咬过那些软肉。</p><p>脖颈上轻微刺痒更加刺激魏无羡的情欲，喉咙里呻吟不停,分明被操得舒服到极点，嘴里却喊得仿佛被按着强上一般,含羞带怯地分外矜持，魏无羡知道蓝忘机最喜欢听什么。</p><p>蓝忘机眸色暗沉，非但没有停下反而加快了速度。</p><p>抽送间从肉穴里冒出的水越来越多，将蓝忘机那根怒涨的紫色阴茎润得发亮，撑开穴口往里插入时便显得越发狰狞。</p><p>蓝忘机又下身用力顶弄了几下，声音低沉而沙哑。</p><p>“魏婴，未来你是如何唤我的..”</p><p>“平日里，..还是叫蓝湛,你喜欢听我喊二哥哥，床上倒是还叫过夫君、郎君。怎么，想听啦?”</p><p>魏无羡压着喘息答了一长串话，将蓝忘机的手拉着到前头，张口轻咬住他关节，路吮吻到手背。</p><p>蓝忘机听着如此直白的称呼像是占有欲得到满足，回想起之前魏婴还缠着自己戏谑般唤过几声哥哥，如今在床榻之事中听到只觉得暧昧不已，这称呼却能牢牢抓紧心头。或被动或主动，既已对人里里外外都触碰了个遍。</p><p>这次蓝忘机未压制想法而是说出口。</p><p>“我想听..”</p><p>蓝忘机的手从人腰侧移至他的手腕，握紧了拉倒他的头侧，不知道该如何代替未来的自己去与他行夫妻之礼，只知道喜欢的人会牵手，采用最简单的方式，用虎口不轻不重的攥紧着他的四指，色欲缠身之时才敢第一次直视他的眼睛。</p><p>魏无羡知道蓝忘机不善言辞只能这样表达，心里头却涌起股泛酸的痛感来，再想到后头自己没了的那些年，这闷得吓人的家伙只能用自虐般的法子追念感情，那股痛感便又开始钻心掏肺。</p><p>魏无羡也知道已经是含光君的蓝湛素来不提那些往事,自己追问也只是轻描淡写,可想到眼前这孩子日后也要在这般感情里油煎火燎，又气又急之下鼻子也跟着酸了起来。</p><p>蓝忘机学着对方刚刚抚慰自己时的手法，一只手握住他的性器开始撸动，动作不快慢慢蹭过，用拇指划过顶端的小孔。</p><p>魏无羡感觉到身上快感一波波涌上来,前后都被照顾得妥帖，被蓝忘机发狠般顶得起起落落，肚子里有百般话也一句都说不出。睫毛上凝出颗晶莹泪珠，很快掉下来，顺着面颊往下淌。</p><p>魏无羡便也不再闹蓝忘机，两手再次圈住他脖颈，这次用了十成的力道，凑近他耳边咬住耳廓，声音里带着哭腔。</p><p>“蓝二哥哥，你肏死我算了。”</p><p>蓝忘机低头看着他沉溺于此，魏婴的眉毛皱起，魏婴眼角的泪，但从中读到的似乎不止于情爱之事，只是看不出他在想什么，或许自己不愿意去刻意窥探的未来。</p><p>蓝忘机只知他与自己将来要结为道侣，虽然如今半推半就与未来所爱之人行房，但心中信任的是未来自己做出的决定。</p><p>既未来的蓝湛决定，我愿。蓝忘机想。</p><p>蓝忘机想到听学时期被魏婴缠的紧，烦是有些烦人，但如今想来月下初见和他许愿时的心愿。</p><p>如此之人，我亦信。蓝忘机想。</p><p>许是情欲所致，少年此时心中想的低低出声念出来了。</p><p>“我信魏婴..”</p><p> </p><p>魏无羡此刻突然想到昔年无人能理解自己转修诡道一事，虽然懒得辩论，终究心里还有不平。魏无羡那时候常问眼前人，你信不信我，你怎的也会疑我，所求的也不过是这么一句。</p><p>时过境迁，如今二人之间早不必说这些，魏无羡乍一听到少年时笃定话语，眼眶反而更红了。</p><p>“好郎君，若是....那个我回来了，这句话你可得多说说。你信魏婴，自是得让【我】知道才行。”</p><p>魏无羡喉咙里再关不住呻吟，被蓝忘机操了这么些时候，后头早就软熟一片，若不是想到当年事情分散了注意，早就搂着他胡言乱语哭着求再捅深点了。鲜红媚肉瑟瑟抖着被硕大阴茎碾开，淫水一股股往外冒，弄得交合处黏糊糊的混乱不堪，魏无羡也差不多到了极限，便放软身子任蓝忘机将自己顶得四处歪倒，配合他抽送节奏绞紧内壁，口中二哥哥夫君地喊个不停，叫得嗓子沙哑。</p><p>“射进来，哈啊...，我要你，二哥哥..好舒服....”</p><p> </p><p>即使魏无羡声音颤抖着，蓝忘机感觉情欲几乎冲昏了头脑，但是也尽量听着魏无羡的话，但是不知道为何从中读出些苦涩。</p><p>蓝忘机明了，未来与明日需自己去经历，万事皆有顺序定法也不便去问。</p><p>蓝忘机只是环住了魏无羡的腰背往身上紧紧贴着，没有回答他的话而是加大了手臂的力量环紧对方，这也是能力所及给予他的唯一慰藉。</p><p>魏无羡的眼角染上的红色实在漂亮，未经情事的少年看着对方因为自己几乎已近崩溃，嘴里不停唤着夫君哥哥，引得脸颊发烫，下身被人一阵阵痉挛吸得舒服得很，嫣红的嘴角上刚刚接吻留下的水渍，想到阴茎被人上下两张嘴伺候过快感便层叠着蔓延。</p><p>前后敏感处快慰在魏无羡的小腹堆积，过度快感冲得头脑昏沉，后头软穴里媚肉骤然聚集收紧，随即便不受控制一下下痉挛，嗓子里发出声猫儿般的叫声软在蓝忘机怀里，前端铃口缓缓流出白浊精液。</p><p>蓝忘机感觉到手掌心传来了黏腻感，又见人安静了许多，感到顶端被他内里的热液浇灌，最后冲刺了几下终于到达了悬着的那个点，那处实在咬的舒服，直到最后释放出来的时候也不想在他体内退出去。</p><p>手臂仍然将怀里的人环的紧紧地，等着高潮的余韵过去后才沙哑回答方才的话，从少年人口中说出来却很郑重。</p><p>“好。”我信你。</p><p>微凉精液冲在魏无羡湿热的肉壁上,正敏感着的甬道又不自觉收紧，熨帖那根稍有颓势的肉棒。精液被堵在里头一时出不来，被填得满满当当的感觉又太过舒服，魏无羡浑身跟刚从水里头捞出来似的，便窝在蓝忘机怀里一根指头都不愿意动。</p><p>“蓝湛啊... .你说， 如果我是个姑娘家，是不是这一次便能被你把肚子搞大?”</p><p> </p><p>案上几本书已经掉在地上，或开或掩。</p><p>两人身下交合那处溢出些精液，周围环境此刻安静极了，黏腻的触感和清晰的细微水声。</p><p>魏无羡除却那些青紫色的痕迹又添了新鲜的红印，衣衫半挂，头发也有些散乱，关键是那张喋喋不休的嘴还说着不知羞耻的词句。</p><p>蓝忘机脸颊发热不知道该把视线方在何处，温存片刻理智渐渐回归，眼神有些慌乱躲闪着垂眸，揽着人的手臂有些僵硬不知道该收紧，还是放开向人道歉，毕竟时间错乱而自己非未来的蓝湛，方才确实是自己没忍住侵犯了对方身体。</p><p>魏无羡虽然躺着正舒服，嘴上却不肯停下来,边说着荤话一边去蓝忘机心口上皮肤，张口吮住那一小片地方又啃又咬，直将那处弄出个青紫痕迹才松开。</p><p>“这地方我打了标记，你可得小心着，日后别叫旁的人也弄上点什么，那我可要生气的。...你自己弄的也不行。”</p><p>蓝忘机后知后觉才感到左胸心口处有些细微的疼，低头看着那个痕迹。微微皱眉听魏无羡的话，既然将来要成夫妻，之后定不会与旁人触碰，后半句却不解，只是点了头。</p><p>“对不起，我方才不该对....”</p><p>“情到浓处，兴之所至，有什么该不该的?你这小古板想开些，蓝氏家规可从没说过禁与情衷之人行房。”</p><p>魏无羡此时仍是副没骨头的模样赖在他怀里，开始水化的精液自后穴慢慢往外淌,那黏腻感总让自己有种轻微的失禁错觉，素来也不是很喜欢，颇有些不耐烦地啧了一声，撑起身让他半软的阴茎慢慢往外抽离，过程中又被碰到敏感之处，只能稍微停下，扶着蓝忘机的肩膀不住喘气。</p><p>蓝忘机便伸手扶住人身子作为支撑，魏无羡的动作不太大却色情的很，完全从人后穴中抽离出来后，被撑到极限的穴口一时间无法合拢，仍是个泛着淫糜红色的肉洞，里头精液和淫液搅和在一起，滴滴答答淌了他一腿，连带着下头的坐垫也湿了一片。</p><p>蓝忘机觉得实在香艳，喉结上下动了动不在低头去看。</p><p>“蓝湛呀，别想那些有的没的，帮把手，我想洗澡...”青年按着少年手臂不让他放开自己，脑袋拱了拱他下巴，拖着鼻音跟蓝忘机撒娇。</p><p>魏无羡的手臂被蓝忘机牢牢扶住，不用力自然是动不了，少年听着魏无羡撒娇般的请求实在受不了，手掌也紧紧抓着人胳膊。</p><p>“你且等着。”</p><p>没有做过多清理起身将衣物基本穿戴好，少年把自己的外袍拾起披在对方身上拢好。</p><p>将浴桶内备好水试了温度，才返回已经一片狼藉的桌子前边。</p><p>蓝忘机站在案前一时不知道该如何做，停了会伸手拉起他胳膊放在脖颈处，少年的胳膊从魏无羡的膝盖下和背部穿过，轻而易举的将魏无羡打横抱起，到屏风后把他放进浴桶里。</p><p>蓝忘机借着灯光看见那些新旧痕迹交错，在昏黄的光线下看的清楚，转了身背过去。“...你先洗。”</p><p>魏无羡一斤进木桶就大半身体沉入热水里，这才觉出浑身酸痛来，被蓝忘机放进来后只略微挪了挪位置，就靠着桶沿不再动弹。</p><p>魏无羡这些年来着实被蓝湛纵出了习惯，闹着要欢爱的是他自己，中途哭着叫不要了的是他自己，后头赖着不肯动得含光君伺候着沐浴清理的还是他自己，反正一个愿打一一个愿挨，怎么着都是情趣。</p><p>魏无羡眼睛在他没穿齐整的身上溜了几圈，故意往下一滑，腿撞在桶壁上撞出"咚”的一声闷响，整个人瞬间被热水淹没。</p><p>“魏婴? !”</p><p>少年听到声响迅速转身，只见浴桶上缭绕的热气却不见人影，顿时慌了神。</p><p>蓝忘机毫无犹豫把胳膊伸进浴桶，抓紧人胳膊向上捞。瞬间激起许多水花，袖子整个湿透，本就不整齐的衣衫前襟也溅湿了大片。</p><p>方才情事中听人声音沙哑，像是费了许多气力，蓝忘机更多担心是否是因为时间错乱产生些作用。</p><p>少年神情有些不自然的焦急，低声问他。“魏婴，你可还好?”</p><p> </p><p>“痛痛..嘶，腿...”<br/>
被他一把捞了上来，抹掉脸上的水，像是当真呛了水一般咳嗽好几声。刚刚撞的那一下没掌握好力道，当真结结实实怼了上去，脸疼得发白，在袅袅水雾里显得格外可怜。</p><p>“蓝湛...我身上没力气，你射得太深了弄不出来...”</p><p>魏无羡见着蓝忘机脸上焦急神情决定隐瞒下自己刚刚故意为之的事实，声音里的委屈之情越发明显，撩开黏在脸上的湿发，反手拽住他袖子摇了摇。</p><p>“你这衣服也得换了吧?进来一同洗好不好，就...帮我清理一下”</p><p>蓝忘机等着他扑腾的水花都平静下来，头发湿透，水珠粘在他的肌肤上，一时愣神手掌还仍然握着人胳膊，意到后自己没撒手才慌忙撤开，激起部分水花。</p><p>腿上还留着从人体内流出来的液体，衣服又被水湿透，也实在不舒服，刚刚本就坦诚相待许久，见他请求心下自然是松动了。</p><p>少年狠狠心脱了衣服进了狭窄的浴桶，水溢也出许多，揽着魏无羡坐到自己腿上才勉强能挤下两个人。手掌往下移动到魏无羡的两个膝盖处,只是覆盖住先给他缓解疼痛。</p><p>魏无羡待蓝忘机坐进来将自己搂进怀里时才彻底消停下来，目的达成了，便老老实实靠着与蓝忘机肌肤相贴。下巴搁在蓝忘机肩窝上，两手环住他腰，膝盖上传来他掌心触感，一时间舒服得想就这么睡过去。</p><p>蓝忘机想到人请求，脸有些热。</p><p>“..我，如何帮你?”</p><p>“所以后来蓝湛给家里备了个比这大多了的浴桶，但是每次仍要挤在一起洗，我还不知道他那点心思，分明只是为了在这里头操我的时候能多玩几个花样。”</p><p>蓝忘机一听到魏无羡描述往后的事情，尤其是情事方面就羞耻不已，又被人使劲盯信，只想扭着头去躲避他的目光。听着那些话，心里总是要颤一下，却实在不知道如何去答。</p><p>热水刺激到魏无羡的敏感处，嗓子里溢出几声好听的低喘，示意蓝忘机两指分撑开甬道，将里头东西往外抠挖出来。</p><p>“....你轻一点来，别碰到那处。”</p><p>魏无羡在蓝忘机膝盖上稍稍抬起臀部，拉着蓝忘机手摸到红肿穴口，像之前一样引着他往里头去。</p><p>蓝忘机的手被人被动引着，到那处微肿却柔软的地方后，顺着人意思撑开那处入口，感到有些东西出来后又深入轻轻刮过内壁，好让自己往里留下的那些东西出来。</p><p>少年硬着头皮帮他清理那些东西时，感官除了手指上的吸附感，就是脸颊上的滚烫感。</p><p>想来他刚刚滑进水中，应该是累了，时间线偏差又怕有其他作用。</p><p>蓝忘机的虽然手法不熟练，却还是刻意避开了那个能让魏无羡崩溃的地方。清理差不多之后，少年还是有些别扭的去环抱魏无羡的身子。</p><p>“早些睡吧，明日去帮你找书。’</p><p>魏无羡其实还有许多话想说，甚至会想着干脆什么都告诉了这个过去的少年，也好过日后多受那些苦楚。却也明白不该说，时空之法诡秘难测，倘若因为冲动导致诸多事情发生变化，也实不是自己想看到的。</p><p>生活琐事无甚好说，魏无羡便只能拿这些床笫间的意趣出来讲，看蓝忘机被弄得面红耳赤的模样心里乐得不行。</p><p>“嗯....你安心，这个时候的我若是过去了，遇着未来的你，也定会被护得妥帖的。”</p><p>热水倒灌入甬道时魏无羡仍是忍不住哼出声,酸胀刺痛一齐涌上来，只能一边颤抖边抓紧蓝忘机侧腰。</p><p>蓝忘机手指上剑茧被热水泡得柔软，再进到体内时倒也不是十分难受,待体内清理得差不多，倦意便涌上来占据了魏无羡的全部脑海。</p><p>氤氲热气里蓝忘机的声音变得模糊，魏无羡闭上眼睛时心中仍有不安，伸手紧紧绕住他一缕头发，才放任自己沉入梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>